Wanna Bet?
by niko56
Summary: Eva and Lindsay haven't seen each other in years. Their paths cross when they realize they live in the same apartment. When Eva has a bet in store for Lindsay it is an offer she can't refuse...or lose, what will happen? Read and see! Rated M, R/R please!


**Disclaimer: yeah this not mine**

**A/N: Well, I'm always in the market to be trying something new, and I can assure you no one has tried this before. **

**Synopsis: Eva makes a bet with Lindsay and Eva loses. Now she must pay the price Eva/Lindsay, R/R!**

**A/N(2): this story is not only to get back into the swing of things, it's also to advertize my new poll, up now, and new story/series: Slender's List, check it out!**

**Rated M: come on?**

"**Wanna Bet?"**

* * *

Here's the back stories so I don't have to explain everything constantly throughout the story...

Eva: ever since her time at Total Drama the body builder girl wanted to get away from all the publicity that went with the fame...even though she appeared for three episodes. Shortly after high school she began a transient lifestyle, exploring much of northeast North America, while at the same time exploring her sexuality. In this time, especially "technically" being a virgin she grew into the role of a dominant lesbian, using this to her advantage when needing a place in which to stay. Eva's lesbian bohemian adventures took her all over the place: Toronto, Detroit, Montreal, Buffalo, Portland, Boston, Pittsburgh, Cleveland, Philadelphia, New York, but finally...Wilkes-Barre Pennsylvania. Eva realized after three years of being a transient, and with her funds nearly depleted Eva settled on the reasonably sized city in northeastern Pennsylvania. She got a job at the local news station as a camera girl, it wasn't a luxurious lifestyle, but it was a living. She also scored a very nice apartment at the local, albeit old YMCA, where when not working Eva would sit in the lounge to try to pick up women, and or work out.

Lindsay: one can have negative things to say about the good old' U.S. Of A. until the cows come home but normally the world is in agreement where, if you want to make it big in the film industry, there's no better place. Lindsay was no exception. After her long and arduous stint on Total Drama, she too wanted to better herself, and headed down to Los Angeles to pursue her dream as a movie star. But there was always something about Lindsay that she never shared with anyone on Total Drama...she was really a genius! She played the whole "dumb blonde" thing for the cameras as it would be a more appealing, and not to mention funnier role for the show's demographic. Needless to say, going for the whole serious thing in Hollywood did not pan out well for her. She was quickly typecast as a "dumb blonde" and since a Hollywood dumb blondes are a dime a dozen, work was scarce for Lindsay. With her funds running out, she turned to a new medium, a small university in northeastern Pennsylvania was hiring an adjunct professor to teach theater. Since school specialized in the practical sciences, the job was fairly small and unrewarding but work was work. That school was in the same town Eva found herself in, and Lindsay had recently moved into an apartment in the YMCA, as it was very close to the school.

Eva had lived in the building for nearly a year, and Lindsay about 2 semesters, both had somehow avoided ever seeing each other in the interim. But on one faithful evening in April, that was about to change, and Eva would soon make a big mistake that would change her life in the course of an evening.

The body building girl sat in the lounge on a Friday night, beginning her weekend off. After living the life of a transient for the better part of 3 years, Eva had finally been accustomed to the town, seeing as how this place was the longest she had stayed, besides her childhood home.

One of her favorite nightly weekend activities is to check the scene, maybe finding herself a catch, she had no such luck seeing as how she had slept with nearly every single girl there, so she hoped to seduce some new meat who moved in, seeing as how the lounge is a great place to meet newcomers.

Meanwhile, Lindsay had a tiring Friday, with the semester nearly ending that meant she had a plethora of term papers to grade, and a final exam to create, though it would most likely be a performing final. After countless hours of grading papers, some of which were so bad one wouldn't line a bird cage with them, Lindsay thought a break was in order.

It was late so the pool, weight room, ab room, and cardio room within the gym were closed for the evening, so she turned to the lounge, which was also fairly dead for a Friday night. The blonde spotted the billiard table vacant, so she thought she would play until someone would join her. Lindsay knew how to play, she picked up a few things in her travels, and when work was especially scarce in LA, she found it degrading, though easy to hustle would-be suckers in bars to a game.

Eva still remained on the couch, still very bored. She had already pawned through all of the stupid fitness magazines on the table in front of her. She sighed, and dug into her pocket taking out two items. A half used pack of Marlboro Menthol Mild's and a silver Zippo with a shamrock on the front. The building was strictly no smoking, but nobody ever dared to tell the brute to take it outside. With a flick of the flint, she placed the cancer stick betwixt her lips took a puff. A quick puff, she was trying to quit.

The lounge filled with smoke, but since Eva was the cause, again; no interaction. The buff girl continued to check the scene, another drag of the cigarette and her eyes moved yet again towards the billiard table, where she saw a sight she hadn't seen in years. Through the smoke she saw the gorgeous body of Lindsay, shooting pool all by her lonesome.

Eva took another drag and rubbed her eyes, not quite believing it, but it had to be true. There she was, undoubtedly the hottest girl on Total Drama, shooting pool, wearing some attire your stereotypical acting professor would wear.

Now Lindsay was good at shooting pool, but after a long day of paperwork, annoying students, and other miscellaneous flim-flam, she was quite off her game, not that she particularly cared. But Eva didn't know this, and assumed it was just Lindsay being an idiot as per her usual. She took another drag and got the courage to get up and talk to her, assuming since she was an imbecile and all, getting laid by that beautiful bombshell would be a piece of cake. Boy would she be mistaken.

Lindsay took another shot, 6 ball in the middle pocket, she nearly drifted off to sleep and when shooting, missing the cue ball completely, almost digging the pool cue into the table. "Aw, that sucked." she said in a low whisper. She went to line the shot up again, meaning her gorgeous rear end was sticking out, prompting a smack from the body builder. "Ow, the fuck?" she stood up and turned around, ready to slug the creep who spanked her into next week, but no one was there, she turned around to see Eva at the head of the table, cigarette in hand.

"Well-well-well, lookie who it is." Eva smiled

"Eva? Eva Graves is that you?" she asked, trying to get a better look at the smoke filled room.

"The one and only toots." she took another drag, and blew it in Lindsay's face.

Lindsay was doing two things at that point, giving Eva a look of: 'Gee, having you blow your second-hand smoke in my face was definitely what I needed today' and comprehending why she called her toots? As nobody under the age of 65 even uses that as a word, much less a term of endearment. "You-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She took the last drag, tamped the cigarette in the side of the pool table, spitting on it for good measure, and then flicking the butt into the nearby garbage can. Again blowing the smoke Lindsay's way. "How does a beautiful little number like you end in this shit town?" she asked.

"I'm a professor." Lindsay said matter-of-factly, lining up another shot, missing, but the effort was better than the previous. "Shit." she hissed

"Professor? You?" Eva asked, still assuming Lindsay was a borderline re-re "Wilkes or King's?"

"Wilkes." Lindsay answered, walking to the other side of the table where the cue ball waited. "I teach theater." she added, keeping the conversation going, for whatever reason.

"Must be nice to walk across the street to teach, I can relate." Eva leaned on the table "I work for WBRE, director of photography."

"So you're a camera girl?" Lindsay asked, not looking in her direction, trying to line up another shot.

"Alright fine." the brute crossed her arms "At least I don't have to spend my days dealing with some snot nosed spoiled, always drunk college brats." she sneered

"I agree some days I want to blow my brains out, you'd never want to work with kids?" Lindsay asked, looking up at Eva

"Not in this life." she answered without hesitation.

Lindsay made her way over to the cue rack, where a small used brick of cue chalk waited for Lindsay to use on the tip of her cue, now realizing Eva wasn't really much of a threat to her, and at the moment wasn't really annoying her she felt more at ease to keep the conversation going. "I don't know, there's the other days where I rather like it, I find it joyful to mold young minds, I like the satisfaction they bring me."

This is where Eva drops the metaphorical bomb, and in a tone of voice where she probably didn't even realize it "Yeah well little girls offer me satisfaction in other ways-besides, you teach theater, the only thing you can mold them into is a spot in the unemployment line."

As much as Lindsay wanted to retort on that last line, she hesitated on the former, everything slowly making sense with the ass smacking she received earlier, but she still had to play it cool. She ceased staring awkwardly at the brute "Uh-yeah...y-yeah, there's-you-there's plenty of theater jobs out there." she said approaching the table.

"Understudies don't count." Eva insisted

"No-no-no, there's musical theater, and technical theater-it's more than just acting you know." Lindsay explained, taking another shot.

Eva wasn't convinced, she rolled her eyes "Yeah right, every theater kid knows the only sliver of light a the end of the tunnel is somehow-and miraculously being lucky enough to to blow a Hollywood agent well enough to land a job out in LA, that's where the real money is. Meanwhile working stiffs like us, are standing here in this glorified YMCA, talking about what it could be. Wish I could have made it out there." Eva sighed.

The conversation had fortunately moved away from the direction Lindsay tried to avoid earlier, she happily approached the brutish girl "I was out there, and I assure you; Tinseltown isn't all it's cracked up to be." she took another shot, as Eva stared at her body. "If it wasn't for this job I'd probably be some homeless prostitute, selling my soul to some sleazy scumbag for 100 bucks an hour."

"If you knew what I did in the passed 3 years, you'd understand I could handle that lifestyle."

"Well when you're right you're right." Lindsay shrugged, shooting again "So, why here?"

Eva thought for a moment, shrugged, and explained "News station was hiring, the money was right and I needed the money, right place right time I guess." she continued though to eye up Lindsay's body as the blonde took one bad shot after another "I guess for the time being I'm stuck here-stuck in the same job, with the same boring ass apartment...looking for that special someone, who can hopefully get me the fuck outta this town."

"What's wrong with Wilkes-Barre?" Lindsay asked

"Nothing if you enjoy the frigid cold winters, and the same boring shit day in and day out...I dunno, I spent a good deal of my life as a transient, I guess I miss that lifestyle-but at least here...I guess..." she pondered

"You can rest assured you're taken care of?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it. If I didn't know any better Linds, I'd say you grew a brain since I last saw ya."

Lindsay sighed disappointingly "Yeah, that's it." she took another bad shot "Fuck." she hissed.

This time, unable to watch her pathetic billiards display any longer, Eva walked over to the blonde, and got behind her as if to show her how to shoot "See, the key to this game is concentration and patience." Eva whispered in her ear. This sent a shiver up Lindsay's spine "Like this." she took the shot for her, then proceeded to 'nonchalantly' caress Lindsay's body. The blonde wasn't stupid she knew now what Eva's intentions were, but she still had to play it cool

"You've been with a lot of women? Since you became a transient?"

"It's a living." Eva said still caressing "But what are the odds, in the shit towns to run into one another."

"Lucky me." Lindsay hissed in a low whisper "Is this how you pick women up?"

"Why is it working?" Eva asked all suave "I have a natural ability to seduce pretty little things like you, even if you have grown up since that stupid reality show."

It took forever for Lindsay to stand up to Heather, even when she knew she was better, and she certainly wasn't waiting this long to do the same to Eva. Lindsay did in fact have one lesbian encounter in her life and fairly recently. A female student of hers, in danger of failing her class, begged to do whatever it took to pass. Reluctant, (and not entirely knowing why she accepted), the had sex with the girl. Being she was 19 it was perfectly legal, but all very wrong to the blonde.

But boy now more than ever she wanted to put Eva in her place, even if it meant beating her at her own perverted game...and beating her at a less than perverted game-both games she was confident she could beat, but the stakes would be high. "You a betting girl?"

Eva released for a moment, all ears "Go on." she raised an eyebrow in agreement

"Since you really want me so badly, how about a fair challenge?" Lindsay asked holding her pool cue, Eva put 2 and 2 together

"Like what? Beat you in a game of pool to fuck your brains out?" she asked

"Yup, loser has to be the winner's willing slavegirl for the whole evening."

"Fuck that." Eva scoffed wanting more "Let's make it a week."

"Confident much?" Lindsay asked

"What? Chicken much?" Eva retorted

"It's a deal." Lindsay smirked

"Excellent." Eva held out her right hand, spitting into it. Lindsay, spat into her hand, looking away, and they shook to close the deal. "You might be more ballsy than I remember, but you're still the same moron from total drama deep down, I'm taking you to school." Eva grabbed a pool cue, then slapping Lindsay's ass again "Better get used to that." she winked "Rack em up."

Lindsay smiled, she cracked her neck and moved around a bit, trying to get her groove back, cause it would take that and then some to beat Eva, after all, she couldn't risk being the bitch for a whole week, much less an evening. She racked the balls into the triangle, setting them just right. "I'll break." she insisted, prompting an eye roll from Eva

"Ha, whatever, I saw you shoot all night toots, and you'll never-"

_Kerr-thwack! _

It was a near perfect break, all the balls scattered themselves throughout the table, at least three solids found pockets, and even a striped ball. If this did anything, it shut Eva's mouth up, but Lindsay still had to try and act like the dummy "Wow, did I do that right? I guess I'm solids."

"Uh-er-beginners luck." Eva scoffed "Besides you knocked one of mine in so I go next." Eva insisted, impatiently lining her shot.

"Go ahead." Lindsay happily rolled her eyes, now getting a good look at Eva's body for the first time.

Eva shot, she missed her ball, knocking one of Lindsay's near one of the pockets "Fuck me."

"Oh, I go now?" she asked lining up the perfect shot

"Please, you got lucky once but there's no way—sonofabitch!"

Another perfect shot "Guess I go again." she smirked

Eva grinded her teeth together.

The game progressed very evenly after that, Eva found her own groove and regained some leverage, but Lindsay still managed to get ahead of her at every turn, eventually it came down to a tie, Lindsay had the 4 ball remaining and Eva had the 13 ball remaining, and of course the 8 ball.

Lindsay lined up her shot, this time she didn't concentrate, she missed hitting nothing entirely. "Fuck." she groaned

"Aw, too fucking bad, get ready to get on your knees bitch, cause this here's my winning shot." Eva said triumphantly, lining it up.

Lindsay started to sweat, this whole thing could be over before it starts. She clinched her eyes shut as Eva shot, fortunately, this also missed, but with one additional error, she whacked in Lindsay's ball, a simple scratch error but the cue kept going and smacked the 8 ball "Shit!" Eva groaned "Oh well, you still have the harder-"

"Uh-you might want to look twice there Eva." Lindsay pointed out.

"Huh?"

The 8 ball was nearing it's way to the corner pocket, if it sinks, that means Eva loses (because she still had one of her balls left on the table) and sure enough- "FUCK!"

"Yes! I win! I win, I win, I win, I win!" Lindsay jumped for joy

"No fair, you hustled me you cunt!" Eva jeered

"All is fair in this game." Lindsay said in a sing-song voice "Now, I want you up to my apartment in a half hour, not a moment sooner, apt. 36, don't be late." and with that, Lindsay danced away.

She walked up to her apartment, and dug out a shoebox from under her bed, a box containing goodie she hadn't used since her only other previous lesbian encounter...which coincidentally was her last sexual experience in general. She put the items on her bed and slipped into her favorite pink lingerie, knowing she would be showering soon, but would probably put it on after, once all that was set up she waited the next few minutes for that all too important knock at her door

_knock-knock-knock-knock-knock_

It was a loud defeated sounding knock, something Lindsay had expected, she got into a good sexual victory pose for Lindsay to see upon opening the door, where she got a glimpse of the defeated brute. "Well hello there." Lindsay said in the most sexual voice possible.

You...hustled...me." Eva paused between each word for emphasis, arms crossed standing in the door way

"Yup-yup I should say I did." he blonde said smugly, proud of herself "Come on in."

Eva rolled her eyes, and entered, as Lindsay shut the door "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Eva, I'm no moron."

"Ha! Could have fooled me!" she spat

"No-no, the whole dumb blonde thing was just for the cameras ya know, to build an image, I'm really smart you know."

"Well that would explain the professor gig." Eva shrugged

"Yup, and also so were clear I'm not going easy on you, comprende?" Lindsay asked, closing the gap between the two

"Sure-sure, but-" Eva's mouth was quickly closed by Lindsay's fingers

"Ah-ah-ah, no but's...except for yours that is." she felt up Eva's very firm behind

"So, you had me pegged as a lesbian all along?" Eva asked

"Well that's not the only thing getting pegged." she smugly slapped Eva's ass.

"Oh aren't you just a million laughs." she whispered in a sultry voice.

The gap closed between the two even more. Lindsay's roaming hands rested on Eva's hips and Eva found her hands feeling up Lindsay's back, and even up to her long flowing hair. Eva tilted her head a little and their lips slowly collided. Lindsay, quickly took control and used her tongue to open up Eva's mouth, pushing the girl's tongue all the way back.

She let go and let their tongues roam around each other enjoying the taste of each others mouths. Lindsay tried to move the both of them towards the couch for more comfort, it was much like the blind leading the blind, but they found it, sending Eva on her back with Lindsay on top, neither breaking the kiss. They both got comfortable, and then after a few more seconds, Lindsay released.

"You're-mwah-so-mwah-cute." Eva said between kisses

"Thank you." Lindsay added with horsed breath

Lindsay moved herself towards Eva's neck, laying several pecks on the sensitive skin "How does-mwah-this-mwah-feel?"

"So—fucking good!" Eva cooed

"Oh yeah?" Lindsay kissed her way upward to Eva's right ear, whispering in it "How bout now?" she gave a few pecks on the ear, and then a quick nibble on it. Then she went for another whisper "You're all mine." then another few quick nibbles

"I know." Eva whispered back.

Lindsay moved her head to face Eva's again and went back to kissing her. This time she worked her hands down towards Eva's shirt, and started to pull it up over her face, only breaking the kiss briefly to move the shirt passed her lips. Once the shirt was off, they went back at it, Lindsay this time unclasping Eva's bra. Then, she played with her large DD breasts for a while.

After a few firm squeezes on Eva's melons, Lindsay's hands roamed downwards to her athletic shorts and with help from Eva's legs, those were removed as well, along with her panties, Eva was now only clothed with her white and blue striped tube socks...just what Lindsay had wanted.

Lindsay, still not breaking the kiss, grabbed the brute by the arms and pulled them both upright, they were now making out and sitting side by side on the couch, Lindsay's hands were free to roam back and forth between Eva's big breasts and fondling her moist virgin pussy. Lindsay broke the kiss by pulling Eva's bottom lip with her teeth, her smile became devlish and wicked, her hands found themselves on Eva's completely bare back and then she pushed the brutish girl over her knee, her pale and perfect ass up in the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a startled Eva asked, flailing her arms

"Sorry Eva, but this is long overdue." Lindsay smirked, and raised her right hand, which came down with a tremendous sting on Eva's behind

"Yeow!" Eva flailed a bit more, while Lindsay used her free hand to hold one of Eva's behind her back. "You're spanking me?"

"Yup, like I said, long overdue." Lindsay raised her hand again, coming down onto Eva's left butt cheek, her ass sending waves of skin moving about.

Lindsay continued to spank Eva's perfectly pale and toned booty, alternating between cheeks, and even just slamming down hard wherever. She even spanked her upper thighs, not leaving one square inch of ass that wasn't red.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Eva begged, still flailing her body whenever she could

"Shut it!" Lindsay sneered, using some force in her voice. She continued to wail on the 'tough' girl's buttocks

Eventually Eva started to cry the more Lindsay spanked, the skin slowly turning from a light pink to a more bruised red. But Eva's wailing was becoming too much for Lindsay to bear, so in order to not have her neighbors thinking any weird thoughts of what may be happening next door, Lindsay used her free hand to pick up Eva's discarded plain-white panties, shoving them into her mouth. Lindsay used her other hand to squeeze Eva's cheeks, and using the free hand's middle finger shoving it into her anus. "Shut-up, you hear me? Stop screaming, or you'll get worse understand?" she forcibly nodded Eva's head, while lightly fingering her ass "Good girl, I'm almost done."

Lindsay pulled out and lightly slapped Eva's ass more, noticing the 'tough' girl's pussy was leaking into her lap. Lindsay enjoyed this and finished the spanking, she stood the girl up, tearing the panties from her mouth. "Better, and here I thought you were tough? Well come on 'tough girl', let's clean up that dirty little body of yours."

Lindsay led Eva to her bathroom, where she turned on the shower, Lindsay turned back to her slave-girl. "Alright, undress me."

With total compliance, Eva went to tear off Lindsay's very lacy and sexy bra but Lindsay stopped her after that. "Ah-ah-ah, slowly."she commanded.

Eva complied and slowly unclasped her bra. She then got on her knees and slowly took off Lindsay's beautiful lacy panties, slowly taking them down her legs, getting an eyeful of Lindsay's perfect pussy lips, something that a porn star would have, wet, with no hair whatsoever. Eva finished taking off Lindsay's panties, and obediently stood up. "There." she said. Lindsay pointed to inside the shower, and Eva walked in, while Lindsay lightly tapped her ass inside, which of course really stung, Lindsay got in after her, closing the curtain, and the two closed the gap under the water, and resumed kissing each other.

After feeling each other up and getting their hot bodies soaking wet The two released lips, where Lindsay smiled and looked into Eva's eyes "You're gonna be my bitch-girl for a whole week." Lindsay sang.

"You sure you can handle me though?" Eva asked, prompting two hands grabbing her cheeks

"I've done well so far haven't I?" Lindsay asked "Now, keep kissing me."

Didn't have to tell her twice. They resumed tongue wrestling, while doing so, Lindsay reached for a bar of soap, and began to lather it all over their bodies, letting the suds leak down their curvy legs. She used her free hand to fondle Eva's virgin pussy, the brutish girl took a cue from this and started to fondle Lindsay's as well. After their bodies were well soaped, they released, Lindsay the first to speak. "Okay dirty girl, time to for you to clean me up, you can start with my girls." she motioned down to her beautiful melons "They could sure use a little sucking."

Eva obediently complied, and thrust her face at the blonde's left tit. She started by biting down gently to turn her on, after the biting foreplay she lowered her lips and tongue to the tit and slowly moved her tongue around the aureola, Lindsay gasped in pure ecstasy. She never had her breasts licked ever, this new experience would forever change her opinion, and she was loving every sexy second of it.

Eva used her hands to squeeze Lindsay's breasts hard, causing the blonde to put out a soft yet audible moan. More squeezing and sucking prompted yet another, than another, and yet another, than Eva prematurely released, even though she wasn't in charge. But Lindsay was too sexed up to want to take full charge.

"You like that don't ya?" Eva asked

With no words Lindsay shoved Eva's head into her other tit, and the brute followed her same ritual as before, and Lindsay was getting the same sexy results as she picked up speed masturbating Eva's kitten. While Eva picked speed sucking on Lindsay's boob. But this time she dropped one hand to her kitten and started to rub her. Now Lindsay was really starting to go overboard, but that didn't stop there.

Now Eva stuck her index finger inside the blonde's pussy. Though once again Lindsay never said she could, she didn't care. This even prompted her to pick up speed on Eva, a pity she was still a virgin, and the blonde had a surprise for her. But now, Eva picked speed yet again, this time getting her index and her middle finger inside of Lindsay, who was in total Bliss-land by now.

While she fingered the blonde Eva picked her face of of Lindsay's tit and licked her lips. There was one last thing she wanted to do. She kept fingering away while sticking her head between both of the blonde's breasts and started to motorboat away. Lindsay lost control by now and the tingly sensation caused her to laugh uncontrollably enough that she stopped rubbing Eva, and even forgetting that she was getting fingered.

This subsided, and they enjoyed this sensation for a few moments longer before Eva finally released, and slowly pulled her fingers out of Lindsay's entrance. "Feel like a lez yet?" Eva asked though the sentence was quite out of context. Lindsay simply smiled and pointed down.

"I'll let you know in a few."

Eva still obedient, kissed her way from Lindsay's neck, to her boobs, down passed her flat stomach, and finally on her knees finished at the girl's marvelous pink pussy lips, dripping wet and glistening from her own girl-cum.

Eva licked her lips again, and latched her meaty hands around the blonde's ass to pull her in closer. Lindsay established control by placing a hand on the girl's head to direct her towards her dripping entrance, and like the pro that she was, Eva thrust her tongue through the labia, and into her inner vaginal walls, prompting a direct moan from the blonde. "Ooooooh! Fffffffuck!"

Eva's lapping speed increased like the Mach 5 at the grand prix (Or some other Speed Racer reference like that.) Eva was now in perhaps the most submissive position for a lesbian, but she didn't care, all she wanted was going down on her new mistress. Who of course was moaning like crazy. "oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah-oh!"

Lindsay herself was not used to receiving oral pleasure, there had been few guys who had ever dared to stick their necks in her woods (But then again, despite her looks, Lindsay's sex life left plenty to be desired.) "Er-ooh-oh-oh-oh!" she moaned again "Oh-yes—ffffff-yes!"

She was digging the new dominant lifestyle she dawned, and it was nice that of all the girls who could be going down on her it would be the one to offer the most irony. That was just the icing on the cake for this fuck sess. "Mmmm-mmmmm-ah-ah-mmmm!"

Eva had detached her tongue from inside the blonde and started to hungrily munch on her pussy lips, while fingering her again, which of course Lindsay really enjoyed. Prompting more and more moaning from the blonde mistress. "Errrrgh-fuck! Fuck yeah, munch on my pussy you little whore-oh yes-fuck yes!"

"Mhnhmnmmh-mnmhmnmhm-mhmnmhmnm." Was all Eva could say, having her head buried between Lindsay's legs.

Eva was still however getting pleasure form different ways. She still had her hands fondling Lindsay's ass, but her fingers moved in towards the center, and it wasn't long before one of them found it's way to Eva's bum hole, which sent the blonde over the edge with pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh-fuck you, ya little stinker! Oh yes Eva-k-keep doing that!"

Well she aimed to please, and boy did she ever. Eva managed to stick her entire left middle finger inside Lindsay's butt, who was near exploding from all of the pleasure, with one last thrust of her tongue, Eva prepared herself for her facial. "Oh-o-oh-oh-OHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCK!" Lindsay's cried in pure orgasm.

Eva had detached herself from Lindsay's pussy, licking the cum off her her face, swallowing whatever landed into her mouth. She pulled her finger out of Lindsay's ass as well, but something told her she wasn't quite finished yet. Lindsay smiled and turned around, this time her perfectly sculpted tushy met the eyes of the brutish dyke.

"Tongue my hole." Lindsay whispered smugly

Eva started by using her hands to knead Lindsay's sexy ass cheeks like playing with pizza dough...very-very-VERY firm pizza dough. She spread those cheeks out wide getting a good look at her sculpted, and still very dripping wet pussy, right above that was her puckered asshole, even that was perfect.

Still kneading Eva knew her mistress would grow impatient if she kept staring at her ass instead of licking it. So, she delved right into it, first licking the outer regions of her anal region, and at the ridges of Lindsay's crack, which she enjoyed. Then Eva swirled her tongue along the rim of the girl's perfect asshole.

In the past, through her sexual escapades, Eva has had her butthole licked, she felt it was a great way to establish that quintessential dominance over whoever she was fucking. In all those instances however she has never been on the receiving end of someone else's poop chute.

Though the experience was far too knew for her, she enjoyed the sensation of rimming another girl, and savoring the taste of her ass. Lindsay too enjoyed this, moaning in intense pleasure. "Yeah-yeah bitch just like that." she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning too loud. "Mmmm, alright, stick your fucking tongue inside...do it."

She wanted to disobey, but she promised Lindsay herself in total servitude for a week, so with her hands on Lindsay's ass she plunged her head inside the blonde's sphincter, stretching it out to accommodate the tongue now inside of it. Little by little Eva inched her tongue deeper inside Lindsay's warm ass, to wit the blonde responded by placing one of her hands on the back of Eva's head, plunging her deeper and deeper into her butt. "Mmmnnhmnmhm." was all Eva could muster.

"Tongue it if you want to breathe Eva." Lindsay said just a bit icy.

Abiding by those orders Eva picked up her pace, enjoying the sensation of having her tongue lick another girl's bum, but at the same time wanting desperately to breathe again. She would get her wish in a few seconds as Lindsay let go of Eva's head, the buff girl falling on her back, panting wildly, and still very wet herself.

"You're done." Lindsay finally said, she shut the water off and turned to her slave, laying on the floor of the shower. "And by done, I mean with that, we still have the main attraction." she smiled, only for a now battered Eva to wince on terror, she now sees that Lindsay was in fact a strong force to be reckoned with.

She forced Eva to her feet, and slapped her red stinging ass out of the shower. They both toweled each other off, caressing their bodies in the process to add to the sexiness, not while uttering but a single word. Once dry, they emerged from the bathroom.

"Alright Eva, I want you to go to my room over there, and retrieve all the items on the bed, and bring them here, understand?" Lindsay asked

"Yes Lindsay." Eva sighed.

"Good girl."

Eva opened the door to Lindsay's room, and despite the fact that Lindsay may have lied about her intelligence levels while on Total Drama, a quick glance into her room would not convince anyone that tidbit to be fact.

Her room was littered with stuffed animals, frilly things, and worst of all; it was colored in pink. Eva HATED pink. She sighed and approached the bed noticing a few items on the top. A black strap-on harness with four side straps rather than the central thong design. Then there was a bottle of lubricant, a bottle of fake semen, and the kicker; A long ten inch pink dildo to attach to the strap-on. The poor girl knew it was for her.

Eva sauntered out into the living room while Lindsay sat on the couch waiting for her, so to add insult to injury she stood up and said "Put it on me." she ordered with a smirk.

Now Eva knew how these things worked, she had used it many-a times, but never on the receiving end, after all she was still a virgin. She assembled the apparatus and knelt down, strapping up the blonde, then she injected it with the fake semen. She was ready to go. "Lay down on the couch, face up." she said.

Eva complied, doing as she was told, her pussy was completely wet, and waiting to be penetrated by the fake dick wielding blonde girl who until a few hours ago she for years mistook to be a complete moron.

Lindsay jumped onto the couch facing Eva, straddling her legs, and then placing the tip of the fake cock over her enclosed pussy, ready to take her virginity right out from under her. "Are you ready Eva?" she asked

"I guess so." Eva whispered

"Well you better be, I find the best way to getting this over with..." she began starting to enter her "Is to just plunge right in-"

"AWWWW!"

"Yeah, like that."

She plunged the dick halfway into Eva's now open snatch, with a small-miniscule amount of blood pooling onto the couch. "Ah...ffffuck!" Eva groaned

"Oh come off it already, I got mine broken by the real thing and I bitched far less than you...pussy." Lindsay groused with the Freudian slip.

After a few thrusts she had the dick now completely inside of Eva's puss, inching her way up into the cervix. Once the cock was all the way inside, she laid on top of the scared buff girl, using her hips to thrust the cock in and out of Eva's pussy.

"Just like before." Lindsay cooed, thrusting into the entrance of the brute "Except now you got my cock in your cunt."

"err-mmmmhmmn-fuck." Was all the blushing girl could utter "Oh-fffffuck Lindsay that's so good!"

"Yeah, you like being on the receiving end of the cock for a change don't you?" Lindsay asked

"Oh so much! Sooooooo muuuuuuuuch!" Eva moaned

"Yeah, get used to it." Lindsay smiled, caressing Eva's neck and breasts. "Get used to it."

She leaned in and started to make out with her. Eva used her arms to caress the back of her new lover plowing into her cervix. Eva was enjoying the intense pleasure into her now dripping wet pussy and from the deep kisses she was receiving from her weekly mistress.

"Hmm, so hot." Lindsay mused, nibbling on Eva's lips between kisses. "Wouldn't you agree my pet?" she asked, caressing her face, not skipping a thrust.

"Hmm-hmm." Was all Eva could mutter.

She was a-titter at how this normally mild mannered and innocent looking bimbo could be so...evil. More so then she could ever hope to be. All the years of underestimating Lindsay would prove to be Eva's downfall, but at least she got pleasure from it.

As for Lindsay, still thrusting her hips away into Eva's tight entrance, she enjoyed how quickly she filled the role of a dominant lesbian, mostly in the apparently successful attempt to teach Eva a valuable lesson.

As previously mentioned she had lost her lesbian virginity to a young student of hers, who-as a parting gift left the blonde with the tools currently buried into Eva's snatch. The girl insisted upon subjecting herself to be Lindsay's plaything for extra credit, and the blonde hardly went as rough on her as she did Eva.

Now, moving onto Eva's neck, Lindsay used all her strength to pick them both up into a sitting position on the couch, forcing Eva to bounce on the cock. "Fucking bounce you little whore." Lindsay ordered between neck pecks.

"Yes ma'am." she started bouncing.

Anyway, Lindsay wasn't keen on the idea of having sex with another woman-especially a barely legal student of hers no less. But the blonde was a little curious and always wanted to give it a try, even if the circumstance was a little...off putting. But she didn't mind the idea, and now it felt like she was a pro, totally dominating her new bitch Eva.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhhh!" Eva moaned "Oh fuck Lindsay, I-I'm so close!" Eva moaned

"I know you are, I can feel it." She whispered into Eva's ear "Now keep fucking your cunt on my girlie cock."

"Yes m-m-m-ma'am!"

Lindsay liked the idea of watching her new slave-girl getting close to orgasm, but she didn't want her to do it just yet. Lindsay got the idea to have herself pleasured would be to deny Eva orgasm until the time was right for them to do it together, and she herself wasn't close yet. Plus, it would be a marvelous opportunity to uphold her dominance over the girl as well as continue to experiment with her limits, so that's what she was going to do. With no warning she lifted Eva off of the dick (Harder than she thought) and knocked her over on her back, she saw Eva was close, but not close enough. Good.

"You'll finish when I say you can finish, and I'm gonna make it so hard for you, you'll beg for mercy." Lindsay licked her lips. And ordered her slave to stand. Lindsay sat on the edge of the couch and briefly stared at the bottle of lube "Fuck it, it's slick enough from your juices." she tossed the bottle aside and motioned for Eva to turn around.

Eva spun around assuming Lindsay wanted her to sit back down on the dick. But before she could she felt a sting on her ass again as Lindsay grabbed her firm still red cheeks, and guided her asshole onto the tip of the dick. Now not only was Eva a virgin-virgin was definitely an anal virgin as well. She cringed at the idea of the tip of the dick on her anal entrance, but knew she had to obey her mistress. Gravity took it's toll as the dick slowly made it's way inside her chute, causing a direct moan from the brute. "Ahhhhhhhh ffffffuck! MY! ASS!"

"Yeah that's it bitch. Take my cock. Take it all the way up your slutty ass." Lindsay cooed watching Eva's red ass take in the ten inch cock.

Lindsay sat back, resting her arms behind her hand, smugly looking at Eva doing a piss-poor job at bouncing on the dick, prompting a slap from Lindsay indicating that if she knew what was good for her she would bounce faster.

Eva uncomfortable moved her cheeks apart with her hands to have the dick glide easier through her dry poop chute, once it seemed her chute was reasonably well lubed the dick glided through freely, and Eva started to regain the pleasure she was experiencing before, just now from a new hole.

Now starting to get the hang of having her ass fucked, Eva started to get into a good rhythm, bouncing faster and faster on the oversized pink dildo that was defiling her bowels. She was getting close again, and Lindsay noticed this, almost like she sensed it, and she still didn't want Eva to finish just yet, not quite, she had a humiliating idea in store for her.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-ffuck, so nice. Come on Linds. Oh-fuck me-fuck me-fuck me-fuck me." she moaned

"Easy there tiger."

"Hey!"

Lindsay stood up, the dick still buried inside of Eva's asshole, she grappled onto Eva's hips, as if she was going to direct her somewhere. "Let's go bitch, the three-ten assfucking express is about to leave the station-or, something like t-shut up!" Lindsay retorted. "And don't even think about cumming!"

"Where-AH-where are -we-w-we going?" Eva moaned, trying to get the words out

"Kitchen bitch!" Lindsay slapped her ass "Giddy-up!"

The two walked in tandem into the nearly kitchen, being connected solely by the dildo inside of Eva's ass. Lindsay directed Eva to the counter, where she rested her elbows against it, her ass out perfect for Lindsay to thrust into her.

"What do you want?" Eva yelled, still very close.

Lindsay grabbed onto her hips and went to whisper into her right ear "Make. Me. A. Sandwich. Bitch." she ordered

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Soynut butter and Jelly, everything you need is in those cupboards and the drawers, get to it, and remember, no cumming." Lindsay pleasantly reminded her.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-okay!" Eva moaned

They both got right to work, Lindsay grabbing and pulling apart one of Eva's cheeks in order to thrust easier in and out of her bum, while using the other to fondle her pussy, sending the girl into overdrive, but still being able to refrain from orgasm.

Meanwhile, Eva was working fast, slamming down a plate on the table, and the soynut, and the jelly. And then painfully and humiliatingly made her mistress a sandwich while said mistress fucked her butt. As much as she wanted to wonder why Lindsay picked a crappy peanut butter substitute over the real thing, but she dared not, knowing what was good for her

"Al-al-al-almost...there-fffffffffuck!" She groaned

"Hmm, last time I checked this wasn't horseshoes or hand grenades so it doesn't count." Lindsay slapped her ass again "Keep working, oh and cut the crust off, I really like that."

Boy Eva was mixed with more pleasure and anger than ever before, but she had to refrain as she cut the crust off of Lindsay's sandwich, but after a few painful minutes it was finally done . "I'm-i-it's-AHHH-Done!" she screamed

"Very good, now put it in the fridge, I wanna eat it tomorrow." Lindsay ordered.

Eva reached the fridge door, placing the plate of food inside, but as she did, the two slipped, probably not by accident, and Eva was now face down on the kitchen floor, as Lindsay was mounting her ass, spreading her cheeks out wide.

"AHHHHHHH!" Eva screamed, it being muffled by the floor "I...Have...to...CUM!" she yelled

"Not yet Ev...almost there." Lindsay mused slowly humping her bubble butt into submission. "Now you understand the error of your ways, and from now on you'll stop being a womanizing perv and start treating people with respect, won't you!"

"YES!"

"I thought men could be perverts, you're a disgrace you know that?"

"YES! Yes Lindsay! I'm so-so-so-so-so-so sorry!" Eva begged "Just please-please-please let me cum!" she begged "Please!"

"Oh-oh alright I suppose you've earned it." now with the dick entirely inside of her Lindsay pressed a button and the fake semen let loose into Eva's bowels filling her ass up with the fake jizz. As she did that Eva came, which made Lindsay cum consequentially.

After the ordeal had seemed like it was over, Lindsay had pulled out of the brutish girl, now reduced to a shell of a girl she was but a mere few hours ago, some semen dripped from her ass and pussy. All seemed like it was over...for the moment at least. Eva turned to her mistress kneeling above her

"Oh alright, you've suffered enough for one evening, crawl into my bedroom and lay in bed, I'll in after I finish cleaning the mess you made."

"Thank you Lindsay." Eva muttered

"That's mistress to you."

"Thank you mistress." Eva retorted

"You're welcome, now crawl!" Lindsay pointed.

Eva obediently got on all fours and crawled into the bedroom, and covering herself up in Lindsay's bed. She was completely spent, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. She started to doze off but was awoken by a naked Lindsay getting into bed next to her, spooning her ass.

"I might have forgiven you, but you're not off the hook." Lindsay whispered to Eva, giving her ear a kiss.

"I know. She sighed

"It's gonna be a long, hot week for you Eva, I hope you can handle me." Lindsay cooed, prompting a smug smile from the brute

"Wanna bet?"

**The End...?**

**Famous last words. Well guys, there it be, should I continue...leave it as is? Let me know. If i am continuing I'll keep the chapters shorter in the future. Keep in mind, new poll check it out! Otherwise—PEACE! **


End file.
